Now we are closer than ever
by candylol
Summary: What if Palladium had a daughter and what if the child was to Griselda? sorry if summary sucks. rated T just in case. R
1. Chapter 1

**Palladium's POV**

I had no idea what I was in for or more like what she was in for, and now I'm walking down the hall to meet my very own daughter, Jorja. It's true that I have been around, but I've only ever loved one person... and this girl would be my second. I was standing there, in the hall, one door separating me and my only child. I couldn't hear anything, maybe she wasn't here yet. I put my hand up to open the door. 'Breath in, breath out' I sighed and walked in.

**Griselda's POV**

I was going in to see my daughter, who I haven't seen for 13 years. Faragonda said they tracked the father down. Oh I wonder who the father could be. It's been such a long time and it's not like I was a quiet, shy person. Anyway I was going to see her and I (for the first time in a while) am excited, and now I was standing there, breathing like never before, a door separating us. I let out a breath and walked in.

**Palladium's POV**

My eyes fell on Faragonda, then on the chair. I could only just see her blonde, straight, long, beautiful hair, but I smiled and she stood up turning around to look at me. 'Hello father' she said smiling. She had beautiful blue eyes, a small, bump of a nose and lovely pink lips. 'Jorja' I said not changing my facial expression. 'I think you both should have a seat, Jorja your mother will be here at any moment' Faragonda said giving a warm nod to Jorja. 'So do you know who my mother is?' she asked, staring at the ground. 'Of course, she ahh... no I don't' I said with a sigh. At that moment the door opened. My jaw dropped, Jorja smiled and staring right at back at me, was Griselda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faragonda's POV**

Maybe I should have told them earlier, they are just staring at each other. 'Griselda maybe you should take a seat' I said standing up, pointing to a chair. 'Yeah maybe I should' she said keeping her eyes on Palladium.

**Griselda's POV**

Ok this was not what I was expecting. Palladium, how could it be him... why does it have to be him. 'Jorja, it has been so long' I said taking a seat next to her. 'I missed you too, I haven't seen you for so long' she said pulling out a photo. 'I've kept this with me forever' she said handing me the photo. It showed me holding her when she was only 2 years old. Gosh I've really missed her.

**Palladium's POV**

'Would you care to have a chat' Faragonda said, turning to me. I nodded and we both left the room. 'I know it's a shock...' 'It's not a shock, it's just. Maybe it is the shock' I said turning to the side. 'It will be fine, trust me' she said putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

**Jorja's POV**

Ok, so I think I know where to go. I was looking at the map, twisting and turning it in all directions. I shrunk into the corner feeling so out of place. I decided to follow a teacher all the way to the other side of the school. 'Huh, potion labs' I whispered and with luck the teacher hadn't arrived yet. So I decide to take the tabled with no one at it.

**Palladium's POV**

Being held up by Avalon wasn't what I needed; I was late enough as it was. 'Hey Avalon, I'll catch up with you later' I said walking off. Quickly I arrived at my room and walked in. 'Class, my apologies for being late' I said, my eyes scanning the room. My eyes singled everyone out except one person and one person only, Jorja.

**Jorja's POV**

He was just staring at me, was there something wrong with my hair or what. After a couple of minutes, he blinked a few times then turned to the board.

After what seemed like forever, the lesson was over. I decided to wait until everyone had left before I got up.

**Palladium's POV**

Oh, no, she was coming towards me, what do I say? 'Hey umm... dad, I need to get to metamorphosimbiosis class. Only problem is, I have no idea where it is, could you show me?' she asked biting her lip. To my surprise, the words came straight out of my mouth. 'Sure I'd be glad to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Griselda's POV**

Detention, wow so much fun. I used to find it pleasing watching the students suffer, but right now, I don't know what's wrong with me. 'Alright detention if finished everyone out' I said grumpily. I have never left a room so quick before, but I really had to see Faragonda, well I needed someone to talk to.

**Faragonda's POV**

'You may enter' I replied to the knock on the door. There were only two people that it could possibly be. 'I'm not interrupting, am I?' Griselda asked closing the door behind her. 'No, no I was just fixing some schedules. What can I do for you?' I asked fixing my glasses. 'Actually, some friendly advice' she said sitting down. 'Oh I see' I said getting up to move to her side. 'Well it's about Palladium".

**Griselda's POV**

I felt a bit awkward, but Faragonda was my best friend, I could tell her anything and she would understand. 'Is it about him being her father?' she asked. 'Yeah, I... I think things will be awkward between us now, am I right?' I asked staring at my hand. 'Do you want things to be awkward? Are you happy he is the father?' she asked like some sort of counsellor. 'No I don't, I'm actually glad he is the father' I said grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Palladium's POV**

'Here we are' I said in a professional tone. 'Wow, you must be serious about your job' Jorja said grinning. 'What do you mean by that?' I asked. 'I mean I want to get to know you more, what are you doing this afternoon?' she asked, leaning against the door. 'Actually I'm meeting a friend for some coffee, you're welcome to join' I said, with a warm smile. 'I'd like that' she said walking into the room.

**Griselda's POV**

I cannot believe I had admitted that, though Faragonda was so, I don't know, kind? Anyway I'm thinking I should go and talk to him... or maybe that's a bad idea. He probably hates me right now. Now that I think about it, I do remember that night. I swear it was the best night of my life.

I could hear some commotion going on around the corner. I peeked around to find a student yelling and screaming at Palladium. 'I don't think swearing at me is going to fix the situation' Palladium was saying. 'I don't give a f***, your suppose to listen to both sides of the story, but no everyone believes the miss up-herself b****' the girl was yelling. I wasn't sure if I should step in and help, but my discipline side had already kicked in. 'Ah, are you alright there, being disrespectful to a teacher?' I asked impatiently. 'I think you should go straight to the headmistress's office' I said not waiting for an answer. 'Yes Ms Griselda' she said picking her bag off the ground and heading down the hall.

**Palladium's POV**

I can look after myself but I didn't want to keep her in a grumpy mood, so I decided to give her a smile. She was looking straight into my eyes. 'Is something the matter?' I asked tilting my head. 'How can you go around acting like nothing is wrong?' she asked looking at the ground.

**Griselda's POV**

'I don't know I mean is there suppose to be awkwardness between us?' he asked putting his hands into his pockets. 'I guess not but, well...' I said looking at him. He looked up and what he did next happened to surprise me a lot, he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Palladium's POV**

I pulled away expecting her to slap me across the face, but she did the exact opposite. She put her arms around me and pulled me in the way people do when they make out. I put my arms around her waist, god I've been wanting to do this for so long. Suddenly I forgot about the rest of the world. I let her go and pinched my arm. 'Palladium, what are you doing?' she asked staring at me. 'Oh, just seeing if I'm dreaming or not' I said grinning. She playfully punched and pulled me against her, 'maybe we could continue this later, you know when we don't have classes to teach' she whispered into my ear and walked off. 'You bet' I said to myself, and walked in the other direction.

**Palladium's POV**

I still couldn't get that moment out of my head, maybe that was a good thing. 'Dad, hey dad!' someone was yelling out. I turned around just in time to catch Jorja, when she ran into me. 'Sorry' she said. It's alright I replied starting to walk again. 'So who are we going to meet?' she asked looking up at me. 'A friend, another teacher actually' I said smiling. 'Don't make me play the guessing game' she said. 'Fine its Professor Avalon, my best friend' I smiled. 'Well that makes sense, since you both work with potions' she said starting to twirl her hair.

**Avalon's POV**

Typical Palladium, always late, does he even own a watch? Now that I think about it, I've never actually seen him wear one. Oh just 10 minutes late, he is finally walking through the door. Let's see, hmmm... no watch. 'Avalon, I'm sorry I'm late, you know Jorja right, my daughter' he said pulling a chair out for her. 'Yes I do recall meeting her throughout the day, I wonder if she has the same sense of time as you' I said looking up and smirking. 'I said I was sorry, and to be fair our little chat earlier made me late for my class' he said sitting down. 'What's wrong Jorja, have you been hit by a silence spell?' I laughed.

**Jorja's POV**

Ok I'll admit it, I was a little shy around Avalon, I mean he happened to be quite attractive. 'Are no... yes, maybe, I don't know' I said a little confused. 'Haha she has your personality Palladium' he laughed looking at dad. I had no idea what to say, maybe a thanks. I looked at dad for help but he was already looking at me, with a face that so reads *I know you like him*. I was definitely in for quite some time at Alfea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Griselda's POV**

He actually likes me, wait isn't he an elf, oh gosh I'm his one true love. I was lying on my bed (no I don't sleep on the floor like a grumpy old dragon) daydreaming. I wish he was here right now, oh things we could be doing. I was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. The knocks were repeatedly loud. 'I'm coming!' I yelled and opened up the door. 'What!' I yelled probably looking like the grumpy, old dragon. 'I'm sorry, should I come back later?' Dufour asked looking me up and down.

**Dufour's POV**

I always knew Griselda was cranky, but the least she could do is not scare me half to death. 'Depends, what do you want?' she asked raising an eyebrow. 'I just wanted some help with marking test papers' I said biting my lip. 'Can't you ask Faragonda?' she asked yawning. 'Well I would but I can't find her' I said wearily. 'She's in the library' she said, pointing in its direction. Before I got a chance to say anything else, the door was slammed in my face. I've got the feeling she doesn't like me.

**Griselda's POV**

By the way I'm not exactly fond of Dufour. I decided to make coffee and go on the computer to check my emails.

**'You have 1 email'**

_To/dear Griselda_

_Hoping to see the papers in for Jorja next Monday. Just_

_a friendly reminder. Hope everything is going smoothly between_

_you two, remember, if you have any questions, feel free to ask._

_~From child services~_

I guess everything was going smoothly. I put my mug in the sink, climbed into bed and curled up for a goodnights sleep.

**Griselda's POV **

I was in the middle of a really good dream, when someone or something had laid beside me with their arms around me. I opened my eyes to see Palladium looking straight back into mine. I've always loved his eyes, you could see your own reflection in them. I arched my back and rested my head on his chest, while he kissed my forehead.

**Palladium's POV**

I wasn't sure if this meant we were together or not, but honestly I hoped it did. It was so hard keeping my feelings to myself for all these years, now she was lying in my arms. Her breathing at a steady pace, her lips parting softly as if she was talking in her sleep. Everybody sees the utter terror she shows with her glasses on but really, her face beneath them was a face that couldn't hurt a fly. Everybody has heard that elves can only love once, I guess that was true. I wanted to close my eyes and fall into a calm, peaceful sleep, but I was afraid she wouldn't be there when I woke up. Instead I stayed there, her head resting on my chest; my nose snuggled against her hair, her sweet smelling hair infact. For once I felt like I had no worries at all, until I remembered that I hadn't marked the year 11 papers that were supposed to be on Faragonda's desk by 8:00am...

**Griselda's dream**

_The wind was blowing past my ears_

_My tears felt cold against my face_

_The waves were rough, but gentle_

_My life felt as if it was over_

_Before it had really begun_

_It was all up to me_

_It was my decision_

_What will my friends and family say?_

_What if they found out..._

_I was pregnant._


	8. Chapter 8

**Jorja's POV**

I woke up to find an unnatural surrounding. I got up off the couch and walked over to a desk scattered with papers. It was dad's stuff, I must have crashed in his room, but where was he? I had no memory from last night. I turned on the jug and sat down at the table. My memory was starting to come back, slowly but still full of the details ~ _Avalon had convinced us to go to a dance club/bar and have some fun. We had agreed and dad had a few drinks while I went for a walk on the dance floor. I had collided with someone, a girl, around my age with fiery orange hair. 'Oh sorry' she had said. But I was staring across the room at Avalon who was laughing and talking to my father. Her blonde haired friend came over and grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into the disco lights. 'I'm Stella, and my clumsy friend over here is Bloom' she said grabbing her friend's arm. 'Hey you're the new chick right... ah Jorjy is it?' she asked. 'Actually it's Jorja...' I whispered. 'Hey come hang with us for a while' Stella said starting to dance. So we ended up dancing for a couple of hours. Once Stella and Bloom had left I walked over and sat next to dad. 'Hey chook' he said making a weak smile; I could tell he had one or two more drinks than he should have. I laid my head down on his shoulder and fell asleep looking into Avalon's shining eyes ~ _I jumped at the knock on the door, it turned out I had already made my coffee, I hadn't realised how little sleep I had gotten. I walked over to the door, curious to see who it was. I opened the door to see Ms Faragonda with a face that certainly didn't show any emotion or clue to what she was doing here.

**Faragonda's POV**

Although I had expected Palladium, this was quite a pleasant surprise. But I had to keep in mind, this wasn't a social call, instead it was work related. 'Jorja, is Palladium here?' I asked peering behind her. 'No he isn't' she replied looking down the hallway. 'Well could I come in?' I asked trying to be positive. 'Sure' she said opening the door a bit wider. I walked in looking around, maybe observing for the papers I suppose. 'Are you looking for anything in particular?' she asked turning around her eyes widening as she looked past me. I turned to see Palladium standing in the doorway.

**Palladium's POV**

Oh shit, I guess the night with Griselda wasn't the best decision after all. 'Palladium, I was just looking for you' Faragonda said managing a smile. 'Oh, ah, you were... gosh what on Magix for?' I asked already knowing the answer but trying to act dumb anyway. 'You haven't marked them, have you?' she raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, ah, no...' I replied looking at the ground. 'Well I better head to my dorm to get ready for class' Jorja jumped in, grabbing her bag. 'Yes I must be going too' Faragonda said heading for the door. 'Oh and Palladium' she paused 'see me in my office after first period.

**Avalon's POV**

Who knew one could be so bored, I was so bored that I was shooting different spells at the roof. All I could think about was how beautiful she looked last night. Was it a bad thing that I wanted to make her mine? I rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom, grabbing my clothes as I went. I didn't waste any time getting in the shower to wash away the beer smell after having a glass spilled on me last night and when I got home I was so tired I couldn't even walk to the bathroom without passing out on the bed. Jorja was so shy, so smart and absolutely, hands down the prettiest girl I've ever met, how she could be Palladium's daughter, I had no idea laughed out loud and turned off the shower. I was half dressed when there was a sudden knock on my door. I was in such a good mood that I moved gracefully over to answer it. Well my mood didn't stay good for long; I looked like an idiot standing in the doorway looking blankly over at the other side of the corridor. 'Kids and their knock and runs' I muttered and shut the door. I turned around and another thought occurred to me, she was my student... and there was no way she could like me back, was there?

**Palladium's POV**

I was dreading second period; I put on a video of 'The plants of the  
Eighth Dimension'. 'Ok class I want you to watch carefully, for there will be a quiz at the end' I said. I sat down and starting marking, maybe if I got all of them marked she would be less harsh on me. I looked up to find a couple of girls fast asleep on the desks, I was going to say something, but it would be their own fault if they failed the quiz. I had payed no more attention to my surroundings; I was so determined to get this work done.

**Faragonda's POV**

*Knock, knock* 'You may enter' I said anxiously. The door opened and Palladium stuck his head in. He straightened up and walked in, carrying a bundle of papers. 'Sit' I said indicating the chair. He sat down, placing the papers on my desk as he did. 'My apologies Faragonda, I got caught up with something else last night' he said staring into my eyes. Before I had the chance to say anything there was another knock on the door, followed by Griselda walking in. 'Am I interrupting?' she asked raising an eyebrow. 'No, Palladium you get off the hook this time, but in future, make sure you more organised' I said. 'I will' he promised, getting up. Griselda moved swiftly across the room, folding her arms. They exchanged glances and he whispered something in her ear and he left. She rolled her eyes and started filling me in about an incident that just occurred.


End file.
